The Bet
by ginger-drake14
Summary: Nina Martin's life was ruined by a stupid bet...or so she thought. When she's faced to make the decision of love or hate, what does she choose? Read and find out! Rate T, one shot


**Hey guys! Told you I'd be a writing machine today! I kinda don't know what to do next on Butterflies, but I'm hoping you guys can help me out or it'll come to me in a dream. I wanna add some drama! Who doesn't love drama? I know I love it! Anyways here's another one shot, because I'm really in love with one shots for some reason! Also, I've decided that Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays are my one shot days, and weekends are my Multi-chapter days. Sorry to those who love the Butterflies updates, but it's hard to keep up with the chapters sometimes. So…here's another one shot!**

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV<em>

"Nina, you have to listen to me…" Fabian started, but I cut him off

"Listen to you? Why on Earth do you think I'd listen to you? You're a horrible person. You deceived me. You made me think you loved me, but you really don't. It was just some stupid bet. I can't believe this. I even slept with you because I was so convinced you loved me. And I loved you, that's the worst part of all this. I actually loved you. But you can forget about that. I hate you Fabian Rutter, I hate you!" I yelled. I had never felt this horrible in my life.

Maybe I should start back a few months…

* * *

><p><em>4 Months Earlier<em>

I was sitting in my normal coffee shop, drinking my normal coffee, when a man with blue eyes and chocolate brown hair came up to me.

"Hello!" he said with an adorable British accent. I lived in England, so I hear them all the time, but this one, this one was so…different.

"Hi? If you're looking for the cash register, it's up there," I laughed pointing to the cashier.

"Actually, I'm sitting over there. I couldn't help but notice you have the most amazing eyes. I had to come over and talk to you." I blushed.

"Thanks, that's really nice of you. I'm Nina. Nina Martin," I said smiling.

"I'm Fabian Rutter. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, but I really have to be going. I'm sorry," I said getting up.

"Wait," Fabian called after me. "I was wondering if we could hang out some time. You know, like on a date. We could go to the movies, or you could come over to my apartment and I could make you dinner or-"

"I like dinner. I'll just need your address. Don't worry, I'm not going to ding dong ditch you," I laughed.

Fabian gave me his address, and smiled before I left. Something about him seemed so right. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he seemed so…amazing.

_Fabian's POV_

Whoa. She actually said yes. Whoa. I can't believe this. I'll have her fall in love me in no time. Then I can get that promotion I deserve. Something just doesn't seem right thought. She was so nice, and beautiful. I found myself telling the truth when I told her, her eyes were pretty. I knew it was impossible to fall in love with her, because she has to fall in love with me. Nina Martin, you're about to fall in love like you've never fallen in love before.

* * *

><p><em>Nina's POV, Present Day<em>

I walked out of his apartment with a slam of the door, not even giving him a chance to explain. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. I loved him, I really did. But he took my heart and played with it. I walked down the hallway, when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Nina! Nina please hear me out. It was true. I made a bet so I could get a promotion."

"So now you're just going to rub it in my face? Is that is Fabian?" I said.

"Nina, please let me finish. It was also true when I said I loved you. You were the best thing that happened to me. I never wanted you to find out because I was too in love with you to see you get hurt. I promise Nina. Please, look at me. I still love you!"

"I'm sorry, b-but I don't think I can trust you anymore. You took my heart, and twisted it into whatever shape or form you wanted to. And I don't think 'us' is every going to work out again. I'm sorry," I whispered, the tears stinging my face. I noticed he had tears rolling down his face too, but I was too consumed with anger and hurt to notice before. I wanted to believe that what we had was real, but I just couldn't. So I walked away from the man I still loved.

* * *

><p>A week later, my best friends Amber, Patricia, and Amber's husband Mick, called me for an intervention.<p>

"He's still torn up about you Nina. He never shuts about you. He's always crying. And you know, they gave him the promotion, but he turned it down, because it hurt him to be reminded of how he hurt you," said Mick.

"It's true. Patricia and I went over to his apartment yesterday. He had a picture of you and him in his hands and he was singing It Will Rain. It was kind of a sad sight," Amber replied.

"Guys, I know you liked Fabian and I together, and sure, I was at my happiest when I was dating him, but he lied to me. He made me feel so…dirty. And not in a good way, Mick!" I said, because I knew Mick was taking that wrong. God, he's such a pervert.

"Nina, he still loves you. It's not fake. Even if you don't love him, at least talk to him. It hurts us, your best friends, to see you and him in the state you're in right now," Patricia spoke up.

And that's where I am now. Standing outside Fabian's apartment, trying to build up the courage to knock on his door. I finally mustered up some and tapped lightly at the door. Suddenly I heard the door creak open, and there stood Fabian. His eyes were puffy and red, and his cheeks were tear stained. We looked very similar.

"Hi," I said cautiously.

"Hey," he replied. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and we haven't even spoken two words to each other yet.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbled. I walked right into the apartment I knew very well. There's where Fabian lifted me onto the counter when I burned myself on the stove. There's where we had a made out, multiple times. That's the place where I cried when I found out my gran had died. So many memories flooded into my mind, but I had to keep a strong face.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you. I don't, I really do love you still," I said, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes.

"Nina, I can't even begin to describe how happy you make me. I didn't know what love was until I met you. You are so special. I don't blame you for hating me. I'm so sorry for what I didn't to you. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I am SO sorry. I still love you Nina. Even if we don't get back together, I will always love you…" I cut him off with a kiss, because I actually believed him. He wouldn't lie about love. No one can lie about love. It's powerful of a force.

He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him. Unfortunately we need air, so we broke apart.

"I know you can't lie about loving me," I smiled.

"I can't. I promise to never lie to you again Nina Martin. I love you so much."

Even though I thought that bet ruined my life, I was dead wrong. That bet was the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

><p><strong>I love one shots! Even though I said I would do one shots on those days, I might not. I will DEFINITELY update my multi chapters on the weekends though, so look forward to that!<strong>

**~Ginger**


End file.
